leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010/2
A question about skins A wiki user, Silvoss (http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Silvoss), has added the chinese renditions of the splash arts to Karthus and Katarina's Skin/Trivia pages. Personally I don't feel like they belong however I don't feel las though I have the authority to just take them down without any permission from someone higher up. Also if they aren't wanted then I'd feel best if you left a comment on his talk page saying so. NeonSpotlight 02:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry, anonymous friend... i have just asked him permission. ^^ And personally I dont feel like they are out of place; I mean, it's the Skins and Trivia section! Even if they are not the european/american official arts, at least you have to recognize that the fact that there are different art works for every champion in the chinese servers belongs to Trivia (or curiositys). Oh, and sorry for my bad english =S Silvoss 02:15, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I apologize, I keep forgetting to use my signature when I use these talk pages, bad habits. NeonSpotlight 02:52, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Chinese artwork Hola Sam! Bueno te escribo porque hoy mismo decidi unirme a LoLWiki, ya que es una página que llevo mucho tiempo siguiendo y pensé que estaría bien contribuir en ella. Y bueno, después de algunos pequeños cambios he empezado a subir el artwork chino de los personajes en la sección de skins/trivia, porque mucha gente no los conoce y la verdad es que están wapisimos. Lo que pasa es que uno de los usuarios, Kungming2, me ha dicho que pare hasta que no hubiese hablado contigo sobre si te parece bien k los suba, así como dónde hacerlo. De momento he parado de subirlos, si no te parece mala idea dimelo y mañana continuaré con ello =) Venga muchas gracias, saludos! ^^ Silvoss 02:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) De acuerdo, continuaré subiendolos a ver si en unos dias consigo poner los máximos que pueda. Es posible que se me escape alguno, porque no es del todo fácil encontrar las imágenes sin letras chinas de por medio, pero bueno poco a poco a ver si los voy encontrando. Gracias por no tener problemas con esto. Ah, y tomo nota de lo del nombre ^^ saludos! Silvoss 14:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sample Table Hey Sam. So you're looking for someone to do the tables, huh? Well here's a sample of a table for the Recommended Items. So what do you think? What thinks should be made before I start placing them in? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 16:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm back. Okay what do you think of this then? "Ri|UberTri|Mana Potion|Vision Ward|Sight Ward|Oracle's Elixir|Mana Potion|Health Potion" UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 20:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Access Granted :) Hey thanks for your permission with this project hehe. Also, about the strategy pages, do you mean for me to place the templates in those champion pages in the strategy section? If not, then where specifically do you want me to place them? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lv 30 game This time and in the future, if I'm online and available I'd be glad to join. If not, then I'm sorry I cannot make it. --AntiZig 21:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't Update patch history from 110 RE:>> Yes boss. Let me know when I can. Also, seems like we will have to retest Anivia's passive values again as they got changed and there's an extra value in between now :o. --AntiZig (talk, ) 18:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : I have a lingering question, why do you insist on putting ' at the end of the line? I don't see why have extra characters on the page when they are not needed. Only having 3 leading apostrophes at the beginning of the line is proper wiki syntax as long as you don't need to unbold the text down the line. So, my opinion (I guess coming from a computer science point of view) no need to have extraneous characters in code that just take up space and serve no purpose. (plus they also increase the page size and make it longer to put new info in)--AntiZig (talk, ) 21:41, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Patch Notes Done Just to let you know, I've finished formatting all the remainder of the Patch Notes for the Closed Beta - there are technically some patches previous to them, but I think we shouldn't put them in the Wiki since they're "alpha" patch notes and no one outside of Riot ever played those versions. Please look them over, and if possible, we can perhaps complete the Patch History Project soon. --Kungming2 03:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think AntiZig can double check them. I used your formatting guidelines from previous ones, so they should match up quite well. ::As for titles, perhaps "Director of Anti-Vandalism Efforts?" One thing I do realize, though, is that not being able to block vandals is pretty frustrating - and I don't know if I can/should apply for moderator with blocking rights. Of course I can always notify you of new miscreants, but you'd like to take a bit of a break I can help relieve you on that front. --Kungming2 08:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Heartseeker Strike We need to figure out what the skill duration is now. I ''think it used to be 1.5 sec long, now it is 2 sec long, but I can't be 100% until we try it out. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:15, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Also, need to test if smite still works with Morgana's passive or not. --AntiZig (talk, ) 13:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Avatar troubles I can not seem to upload a new avatar, I chose the preset anonomyous picture and pressed Save and it works just fine however when I use the choose file option it does not update, in my preferences it shows the avatar that I uploaded but every where else it just shows my prestigious LeBlanc one. Not quite sure who to go to for this and you seem to be very helpful : ) NeonSpotlight 21:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Category Pages for Images Can you take a look at the category pages with images rendering? It comes up with white background, I'm not sure where this has to be edited but it needs to match the rest of the current wiki skin. You can take a look at this one http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Chinese_Skins --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:29, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Moderator Rights No, I'm unable to delete comments. Usiar 03:12, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I have two questions 1. I have just uncovered an old template called the Skin Icon Checklist. So far i don't know how it works. Can you help me figure out how to use this template? 2. On the , I tried to edit this page many times in January, but for some reason it won't allow me to do it. Do you have the same editing problems with this page like I am? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 15:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) My position Yes. I would like to be the Items/Runes/Spells Director of this wiki. As I like editing those pages the best of this wiki. Also, I like making the tables pretty often as seen in my user page and the Ri Template hehe. Thank you so much. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 23:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Tech's Arrival Message hey sam! your my friend on the league of legends game. can you help me with improving my wikia page please! --TechnologyWizard I'm 5th? Hello again. Personally though, I've accidentally got that "unlucky" gold badge and i'm not 7th anymore :C. So that explains y I'm 5th. Since I am, looks like I will be going for at least the 60-Day badge afterall. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Beyond 100-day badge? Hello. I've just pondered about what happened if a contributor got the 100-day badge. Is there any others beyond that one? P.S. the post below "My position" is posted by TechnologyWizard. UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 19:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Platinum Badges?! Wow! I never knew there were platinum badges. What do they look like and how do you get them? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 21:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT: size of skin-presentations Some Skin-Presentations in the Skins/Trivia section have a size of "500", while others have a size of "600". What should be the general size? Inform me please, I'll take care of it and change them all. Yours sincerely, tmBtm 22:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to add summary of an edit Hi I just added some major content to the Elo article and forgot to put a summary of the changes i made. Is there a way to add that summary afterwards? Also i removed the stub tag as i think there is enough there now to warrent it's removal. Is that ok or do i need to check with an admin bfore removeing those tags? Exiton 00:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. Another quick question. I started a discusion for a new page and some addition info to go along with it in the community talk page but no one has responded to it. Is the community portal talk page used by anyone? The last post seems to be from sept 2010. Where is the best place to vet new ideas? Exiton 02:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Periods and Capitalization The periods you're leaving after things like "300 range" are completely unnecessary because they are not intended to be sentences. Also, in English you need to capitalize proper terms like Ability Power, Attack Damage, and Mana. -Zyrxil 04:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC)